Love, Hate, and a Few Naughty Things
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: When Yuna found out the love of her life was getting married she flipped. but when he tell her he loves her back can she forgive him and accept him back in her life or will she throw it all away and let hatred rule?


You were standing at the altar facing the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with. "I do." You said with a smile on your face. "And do you Ren take Yuna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" You looked into his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "Yuna!!!!" You heard him yell. You were taken back as he yelled your name again. "Yuna wake up, your breakfast is getting cold." You opened your eyes as a ray of sunlight shone through the curtain and hit your face. "Yuna!!"

"Alright already, I'm up!!" You yelled back at anna. "Good now get your ass down stairs and eat your breakfast." She yelled through the door. "Yes mom." You said sarcastically as you changed into your normal attire. You ran down stairs and noticed everyone was already at the table eating. All except for one. Ren had been getting up early lately to go meet a new girl he'd met, well more like forced to go meet the new girl. She had him on a tight leash, a leash that was unbreakable by even his best friend, which happened to be you. "Good morning everyone," You said as you took your seat next to your other best friend. "And how is the handsome love of my life doing?" You asked Yoh jokingly.

You had known him before he became a shaman, yes I know hard to believe Yoh was once a "normal" boy but he was till his fourth birthday that's when you and him began to see things that you weren't exactly meant to see. While you didn't become a shaman you stood by him in every decision and obstacle he faced. Through the years you began to see him as a brother more than a friend. Besides he and Anna were together so even if you did like him, he was dangerously off limits. The last thing you wanted to do was piss off Anna, that girl is freakishly scary when she gets angry.

You had made it into town, Anna sent you to go pick up some groceries. "Now let's see, what do I need?" You asked yourself as you took out the list she made you. Since you showed up about a month ago she had been making you go shopping since the boys tended to pick up some of the lesser healthy foods. You eyed the list when you heard some faint giggling. You looked around for the annoying sound till you found the culprit. There in front of you was the man you had fallen in love with and his overly zealous bitch of a girlfriend. "I can't believe we are finally engaged!! I can't wait to get married!" She said as she kissed him full on the lips.

Wait listen…. That's the sound of my heart ripping in two and getting stomped on. Tears brimmed your eyes threatening to fall. You looked up at the same time he did and as your eyes locked together you lost the control you did have and began to cry. He stood up from where he was with a concerned look on his face. However, before he could udder a word you were already on your way back to Anna's.

You slid open the door, ran up to your room, and threw yourself onto the bed in a fit of both hurt and rage. "Yuna are you ok?" You heard Ren ask in his smooth voice. "Go away." You simply stated. "What's wrong?" He asked again this time sitting on your bed. "Nothing now go away." You said a little louder that time. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is bothering you." He said in that same arrogant voice you had come to love. "You wanna know what's wrong well then listen closely. I saw you in town today with your little whore of a girlfriend and I heard you were engaged. When were you going to tell me you were planning on popping the question?" You asked as you looked at him for answers. "We were engaged to begin with. It was an arranged marriage and…"

"Oh so the plot thickens." You state as you get even more enraged. "Why didn't you tell me about your little engagement huh?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" He yelled at you in anger. "What did you think would happen I wouldn't find out and then you elope? No. You just managed to hurt the one person you can count on. I loved you!" He looked up at you in disbelief. "You did? Look Yuna I've loved you for a long time now and there was nothing I could do about this whole arranged marriage thing. I tried to convince them, really I did. But it was no use they said I either had to marry her or I wouldn't get the consent to marry at all. I love you."

"Well I don't love you. You have hurt me and now come to find out you've also lied to me. How do you think that makes me feel huh? Do you think after your little speech that everything would be fine and dandy? Well it's not. You can go have your wedding with that slut but don't expect me to be there. I don't want to see you ever again. Ren, I hate you." You said in a diabolical voice that could scare Anna herself. You looked up at him and instantly regretted everything you just said. You have seen many things in his eyes; hate, respect, and he even got a little glint in his eyes when he was being a little over-the-top egotistical, but what you saw in his eyes was an emotion you had yet to see till today. Pain. You could see the sadness and the complete shock in his face at the monologue you had just recited. He got up and slowly made his way to your door. "Ren wait." You said as you sat up for the way you were laying. "No. If you feel such strong hatred toward me then I shall leave you alone. Good-bye Yuna." As he closed the door you could have sworn you saw a tear slid down his cheek.

You glanced at the clock, it was now 10:00pm and you hadn't ate much less moved since you last saw Ren. You thought back to earlier that day when you had told him you hated him. That sad look in his eyes haunted your thoughts. You were brought back to reality when you heard someone knocking on the door. "Yuna can I come in? Please." You heard the concern drip from every word. "Yes Anna the doors always open to you."

You had also known her for a long time. You met Yoh before she was even in the picture, but you wouldn't want her to stay out of it. She was just like a sister to you. You two had grown up together and now you, Yoh and Anna were practically inseparable. You turned to her for everything from jewelry to boy troubles, and she was always willing to help.

"Here," You look at her and see her holding a spoon. "What's this for?" You asked. "Well we can't really eat ice cream with our fingers now can we?" Yes the woman that was always yelling at her fiancé to eat right had an indulgent side, she is human. You took the spoon from her as you moved out of the way so she could sit down. "So what's wrong?" She asked taking the lid off the carton of Neapolitan ice cream and hand it to you. "Well I was walking into town to get the groceries when I saw Ren and his… that slut. She said something about them being engaged. Can you believe it, he popped the question and he didn't even tell me. Well I ran home and came in after me. He told me that the marriage was arranged and he couldn't do anything to stop it and then he told me he loved me… and then I told him that…" You stopped as the memory became all too real. "What did you tell him, Yuna?" she asked urging you to continue. "I told him… that I hated him." You said as you looked down at the covers suddenly finding them interesting. You took a big chunck of ice cream and shoved it in your mouth as you thought back to what had happened. "Maybe you should go talk to him." She said taking the ice cream and putting the lid on it. "Do you think he would forgive me?" You asked looking up for some guidance. "I'm sure he would." You smiled at her. "So where do you hide the ice cream?" You asked so you could have it to indulge on tonight in case he was still pissed. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said with a smile.

You stood outside Ren's room and stared at the wood panel. You thought about what you could say but everything seemed either stupid or didn't get your point across. You lifted your hand and shyly knocked. The door opened and there stood the face of the man you hurt. "Can I come in?" You asked silently. "Yea." He said as he moved out of the way. You went and sat on his bed. "Listen I wanted to apologize, I had no right to yell at you for being happy. I don't hate you as a matter of face I still love you, but if you're happy then I wish you the best of luck with your marriage and I just only hope that you can forgive me." You glanced at Ren and noticed that he wasn't looking at you, as a matter of fact he was looking at the floor. Your hopes faded and you stood up to walk to the door. "The wedding's off." He said looking up at you. You sat back down and looked at him with a disbelieving look. "Why? I thought you guys were in love?"

"She was I wasn't." He blatantly stated. "What happened you just didn't want her anymore?" You asked in a voice that urged him to continue. "When we first met I fell in love with her, she was gorgeous, smart, funny, everything I was looking for in a girl." You looked down at the floor as the love or your life recited everything he found blissful in your nemesis. "I was head of heels for her, then I met someone else. She was about the same, smart, cute, funny, and perfect in every way possible. We used to always fight but then we soon became friends. I kept seeing Ashlen and soon she became more of a burden then a fiancé, I just didn't wanna let her go. I wanted to please my family. But then I realized that I shouldn't have to give up what I want just to keep the family name. What I'm trying to say is… Yuna I fell in love with you. Now my question is; Do you really still love me too?"

You stared in disbelief at everything he had just said to you. You had went from hating him to being his friend to falling in love with him, to hating him again, and now he just told you that he loved you. 'Say something idiot!!' You yelled in your head. You had thought of everything that you wanted to say but as you opened your mouth nothing came out. You noticed his eyes drop and his look went from sincere to sad. 'Tell him you love him!!! Tell him you do care!!! Do something!!' Your mind screamed from behind the scenes. "I'll take that silence as a no then. It's ok but I was just hoping that what you had just said was absolutely true." He went to stand up to open the door for you when you did something you hadn't really planned on. Your lips touched. You opened your eyes to see his reaction; which was slightly appealing. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the kiss. You went to pull back from the kiss to tell him how much he meant to you but as you did he pulled you closer and you fell yourself falling back.

He deepened the kiss as you body hit the bed. His hands moved to your stomach as he began to lift your shirt off slowly. He broke the kiss and began to nibble and suck on your neck leaving his mark on every inch he could reach. You moaned as he finally reached your sweet spot located at the crease of your neck and shoulder. He smirked into your skin as he nibbled and suck till you thought you were going to cum right then. He removed his lips from your neck and moved to your stomach. He kissed every inch of it and began to trail kiss up you torso as he took off your shirt in the process. You lift up as he slipped it over your head and threw off your bra. He took a nipple in his mouth while he played with the right one. You moaned and arched your back. He sucked on it a little before he slightly bit it. The pain and pleasure sent you into a wonderland of bliss. He began to lick and only after it was thoroughly plump he switch give the right one the same attention. You ran your fingers through his hair and arched your back so much you were sure you could be considered a contortionist. He started to lick the right one as he slipped his hand into your pants and began to gently stroke the top of your pussy. You moaned a little louder and he took that as a cue to continue. He played with your clit as he licked, sucked and nibbled on your titties. He let your nipple go with a slight pop.

He kissed down your stomach leaving a few hickies here and there. He unbuttoned your pants and slipped them off taking your panties with them. He kissed your right thigh and licked the top of your pussy. You moaned louder as you forgot about the other inhabitants in the house. He licked your slit before taking it in his mouth and lightly sucking on it. Your fingers found his hair again as he slipped a finger inside you. You gasped slightly but allowed him to continue. After he thought you had gotten used to his first finger he added another then repeated the process till he had three fingers inside you as deep as they could go. It took all your effort to not cum right then but you wanted to enjoy this before he was inside you. You were scared of the pain but so anxious to share your first time with the man you loved. You slipped closer and closer to that edge t8ill you couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god I'm gonna cum." You said nearing that edge of bliss. He slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. You moaned as you came in his mouth. He lapped your juices up like he was a dog who hadn't had a drink in days. He kissed you back up and you flipped him over. You straddled him and leaned in for a kiss. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and you could taste yourself. To tell the truth it wasn't as good as he made seem but it did turn you on more. You slipped his shirt off and kissed him down his torso. You reached a spot just above his belly button that made him cry out. You smiled at this and started to suck and lick that same spot. When you thought he was good and aroused you slipped your hand into his pants and stroked the top of his dick. He moaned and arched his back. You smirked at your new found power and undid his pants. You slid his pants and boxers off and looked at the dick you would soon have inside you. He was perfect, not to big, not to small. Just right. You licked the tip of his dick and smirked when you heard him moan. You licked down his shaft and back up. You took his head in your mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on it. He arched his back and you planted your hand on his hips so he couldn't move. You slowly took him in inch by inch till you couldn't take him in anymore. He moaned as you bobbed your head up and down, running your teeth along the side lightly. You stopped and sucked on the head a little more and then bobbed your head up and down again. His breathing increased and you could tell he was nearing his completion. You bobbed your head faster and faster till he finally came filling your mouth to the brim. You swallowed every drop and he flipped you both back over. He positioned himself at your pussy and looked down at you for permission. You smiled and he noticed the nervousness in your eyes. "You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked you in a worried voice. You simply nodded your head in embarrassment. "Don't worry I'll be as easy as I can be. I promise." You smiled up at him with a look that told him to continue.

He slowly entered you to make sure it didn't hurt as bad. At first you didn't feel anything then it began to hurt though it wasn't as bad as all the girls made it seem. You could feel as he broke your barrier and finally had his dick in all the way. He waited a few minutes so you could get used to the feeling then with your simple nod to continue he started to thrust in and out of you being as slow and gentle as he could. The pain was immense but soon turned to pleasure as he started to speed up. You moaned in both pain and pleasure. "Faster Ren." You said as you could no longer feel any pain. He complied as he started to move faster. "Oh Yes Ren! Harder!"

"Faster!"

"Deeper!" He obeyed your commands has he sped up. You could hear your skin hitting together as he pounded into you as hard as he could. "God Yuna your pussy is so fucking tight. God it feels so fucking good." He said as he pounded into you. "Oh god Ren!!! Yes baby!! That's what I like!! Don't stop!" You said as you got louder. You could feel yourself reaching that edge of bliss again. "I'm gonna cum Ren!! God don't stop I'm gonna cum!!" You said as you grabbed his hair in handfuls. "Good. Cum for me."

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Tell me how much you want it."

"God Yuna I want you to cum for me! I wanna feel your tight pussy cum." You moaned as you came and he soon followed after. You sighed as he pulled out of you and laid on the bed. "God that was amazing." He said with a smile. "Yea." You agreed as you laid down next to him. He pulled you close and you fell asleep in his arms.

You woke up with a smile on your face and look to your left to find that Ren wasn't there. You got dressed and went down stairs to eat. You sat at your usual spot and smiled at Yoh. You looked around and noticed everyone was staring at you. "What? Do I have something on my face?" You asked feeling your face for anything that wasn't normal. "I take it you and Ren made up last night." Anna said sitting down at the table and handing you a plate of pancakes. "yea we had a nice talk." You said smiling. "Sounded to me like you had more than just a "talk"" He said making quotations with his fingers. "Oh god don't tell me you heard what happened last night."

"Honey I think the entire neighborhood heard what happened last night." Anna said with a smile. "Next time you guys decided to have sex please don't try to scar the rest of us please." Yoh said with a hint of laughter in his voice. You smiled at him and heard the door open. You turned around and saw Ren smiling at you. "Hey Yuna can I talk to you upstairs for a second." He said with a hint of lust in his voice. "Yea be right there." You said as you stood up and put your pancakes in the fridge. "Well then we'll be going to train now." Anna said as she stood up and put the plates in the sink. "But you never really run with me." Yoh said looking at her like she was crazy. "Well looks like I have a new past time." She said with a smile. They stood up and walked outside. "Oh and Yuna.." You turned around to face anna. "Try not to let us hear you outside." You smiled at her. "I'll try." You said as you entered Rens room and shut the door. 'I could get used to this.' You thought as you turned around to reveal a naked Ren. You smiled lustfully and ran over to the bed ready for round two.


End file.
